The Wedding
by Alenea Illiana
Summary: What happens when andold flame comes along to ruin Evey and Ricks long awaited wedding? Needs new title but cant think of anything at the moment.


Disclaimer: I DONT OWN

Plz Read and Review thanks :)

sorry guys this goes along with another story iwrote a few years ago unfortunatly i cant findit at the moment but i promise to postit as soon as i find it... if you have any ?'s anout anything just let me know andi willl be happy 2 answer :)

At their house in London, England Rick O'Connell and Evelyn Carnahan plan their long awaited wedding.

Evelyn: should we have the wedding in Egypt where we met or in America where you're from or here in England?

Rick: Evey I think we should think about it all later…

Evelyn: should we have lilies, roses, or carnations?

Rick: shouldn't that be decided when we choose a country? (Someone knocks at the door)

Evelyn: you keep thinking about this and I'll go answer the door… (She answers the door and she ex fiancé, Landon is standing on the porch…) Landon what are you doing here?

Landon: Come now Evelyn is that any way to treat your guests? Its snowing out here can I at least come in first?

Evelyn: fine … (he comes in and they go to the living room where Rick is looking at brochures on wedding places for each country…) Rick darling we have company…

Rick: (seeing Landon) what the heck are you doing here didn't we ditch you back in Egypt?

Landon: this is where I live, where I grew up and I had heard that someone had bought the Carnahan manor so I decided I would look in to it then I found out it was you three.

Rick: yeah so what do you want?

Evelyn: Rick please be nice I know you don't like him but he's our guest we should at least be a little nicer to him don't you think?

Rick: no

Evelyn: Rick!

Rick: sorry any way please continue your story

Landon: right well after I found out that you were the ones who bought the manor someone else told me you were getting married so I just thought I would stop by and see if you were interested in getting some congratulatory drinks with me?

Evelyn: I think that sounds nice…right Rick?

Rick: yeah sounds great I'll go get your jacket

Evelyn: thanks sweetie…. (He walks out of the room) Landon you will promise to be nice right?

Landon: my dear Evelyn you know me better then that of coarse I'll be good but can you promise that the Rick guy will behave like a human being

Evelyn: as long as you don't act to jealous around him and don't try and steal me away from him he'll be fine

Landon: very well then… hey where's Jonathan?

Evelyn: probably at the bar as usual (Rick comes in with his and Evey's coats)

Landon: ready to go?

Rick: sure (he puts his arm around Evelyn's waist and them all go to a local bar)

Evelyn: you call this getting celebratory drinks?

Rick: quiet dear this is fine (then he whispers to Evelyn only) we get in get a drink then leave remember…

Evelyn: (whispers back) oh All right remember it's not like he can break us up I love you not him remember that for when you start feeling angry at him

Landon: oh don't worry Evey they have Champaign here as well

Evelyn: great lets go drink our worries away like Jonathan does every day

Rick: I don't want you that drunk, heck I don't want any of us that drunk (about an hour later both Rick and Evey are extremely drunk and Landon is just sitting back watching it all then Landon finally gets them outside and hits Rick over the head knocking him unconscious then he puts both Rick and Evey in his car and drives to the airport only Landon and Rick get out Landon puts Rick in a wheel chair and strolls him over to the desk)

Landon: (to the lady at the front desk) hi I need one non-stop ticket to the United States my friend here missed his flight and his mother is deathly ill he needs to get there by tomorrow

Lady: right I'll just need your friends information and someone to get him on the plane (Landon gives her everything she needs and helps get him on the plane then goes back to Evey whose now passed out in the back seat) hello darling ready to go home now… (He drives them back to his mansion where a woman named Meela is waiting for them)

Meela: did you take care of Mr. O'Connell?

Landon: yes of coarse I did he's now on his way to America

Meela: and I see you have the girl…very good she is important she knows where my beloved imhotep is buried

Landon: my sweet little Evelyn knows all of this? Why didn't she stay with me if she had she would never have had to go though all of this

Meela: oh save it you fool it was her destiny to go through all of this it was her destiny to leave you and fall in love with that O'Connell guy she never truly loved you but now is your chance to make her fall in love with you

Landon: your right she may not have loved me before but she'll learn to love me in time with her little lover boy gone it's only a matter of time until she falls for me again when will she wake up?

Meela: tomorrow after we've already made it to Egypt and she's locked…

Landon: she's been locked away before and she got away…just tie her arms up and I'll…

Meela: no I know her shell try to seduce you into letting her go it's a power all woman have

Landon: all woman…

Meela: well not all but most just not the really ugly ones…

Landon: well she doesn't have that power..,. Please I know her and I know how to handle her trust me…

Meela: well since she doesn't know what she's doing I suppose you could but I'm going to have a room for her too. One with no windows and doors that lock from the outside not the inside.

Landon: how are you going to get her to talk she's extremely stubborn?

Meela: drug her again

(Rick's plane has finally and a flight attendant is trying to wale him)

Flight attendant: excuse me sir …the plane has landed… (He wakes up and realizes he's not in London)

Rick: where am I exactly…?

Flight attendant: America…well New York City to be exact… welcome home

Rick: dang it that jerk sent me here excuse me miss were there a Landon James or an Evelyn Carnahan on this flight?

Flight attendant: no sorry sir but we have a schedule to keep to if you could please exit the plane…

Rick: oh right of coarse I'm sorry (he leaves and then the scene fades out and brightens to show Johnathan coming home)

Johnathan: hello… Rick…Evie… anyone… (The phone rings) hello? Rick where are you guys?

Rick: I don't know where Evelyn is but I'm in America

Johnathan: where at in America and why?

Rick: New York City and because Landon tricked us…

Johnathan: wait did you say Landon as in Eveys ex…

Rick: one and the same (they hear a beep)

Johnathan: oh hold on Rick someone's on the other line it might be Evey (he flashes over) hello… Saqqara what's up?

Saqqara: Meela is missing she went to London and she took a friend with her

Johnathan: who?

Saqqara: Landon

Johnathan: so he's probably got Evey

Saqqara: what?

Johnathan: Landon sent Rick to America and we cant find Evey anywhere.

Saqqara: that's not good you go and get Rick and if I know meela she'll bring evey back to Egypt

Johnathan: right… I've never been to America

Saqqara: just go tell Rick to meet you at the airport

Johnathan: right okay bye

Saqqars: Bye (he flashes back over to Rick)

Johnathan: Rick?

Rick: yeah…

Jahnothn: I'm going to fly over and get you so stay at the airport I'll be right there as soon as I possibly can

Rick: what about Evey?

Johnathan: Saqqara and Ardeth are looking for her she's in Egypt well either that or she on her way to Egypt

Rick: great this day just keeps getting better end better…why would Landon want to take her to Egypt? Last time he was trying to take her to Australia

Johnathan: well he's working with meela

Rick: oh that's just great…that explains everything I'll see you as soon as you get here bye

Johnathan: bye (flash over to meela and Landon and Evelyn on a plane to Egypt)

Landon: where exactly in Egypt are we going?


End file.
